


Paging Dr. Freud

by caliecat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has issues. Tag to 1x14, He Kane Hewa'ole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Freud

After Kono and Chin finally left, the CHiPs downloads filed away for future viewing—because that was not a closed case, not by a long shot—and more than a few beer bottles drained, Steve turned to Danny, slumped next to him on the office couch.

"You know, I was right about Han Chi."

Danny nodded slowly. "Yes, you were."

"So you still think I have _daddy issues_ , as you insist on calling them?"

Danny cocked his head, eyes bright with curiosity. "What do you think?"

"Clever. Did you learn that from your therapist?" Steve sat up. "Come on, I want to know, do you think I have some kind of problem?"

"Let's see. There was the first case we worked together."

"Ancient history."

"The NSA guy, Lowry."

"We got him back!"

"Hanging a guy off the roof, Steven?"

"Whatever," Steve muttered, waving a hand in dismissal.

"And then there was your SEAL buddy on the Missouri."

"I was right about him, too."

"You were wrong about Meka," Danny snapped. "I told you he'd never do that to his kid and you blew me off."

"Yeah, well, I came around on that one." Steve looked down, frowning, and then glanced back at Danny. "But seriously, you think I have a blind spot?"

Danny leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Okay, sometimes, maybe when kids and their fathers are involved, your focus can get a bit, I don't know—narrow?—which is great when you're looking down a laser scope, but not necessarily the best approach in all situations, is all I'm saying."

"So you're saying I'm narrow-minded?"

Danny shook his head and laughed, then reached over and patted Steve on the arm. "Look, you're human, okay. Which is not a bad thing.  And everyone has blind spots, you just have to learn to work around them."

Steve pursed his lips, quiet for a moment. "So what's yours?"

"What?"

"Your blind spot, what is it?"

Danny snorted. "Well, you see, I am a special case, as none has revealed itself, to date, but if it ever does, you will definitely be the first to know."

"Uh huh."

"But if and when it is ever determined that I do, in fact, have an area in which I am not completely objective, it will not in any way hinder my outstanding performance as a law enforcement officer."

Steve offered a small smile. "And why is that?"

"Because, we will do what we always do, we will cover each other's back. I work around your issues, filling in the blanks, and, if there is ever such a need, I'm sure you will work around mine." Danny waved his hand between the two of them. "Because we, you know, we complement each other. Partnership, right?"

"Right." Steve slid back down the couch and clasped his hands on his chest, then gazed up at the ceiling. "Kind of like Ponch and Jon."

"Exactly." Danny flopped down next to him. "As long as you're Ponch."

"I thought you wanted to be Ponch."

"I changed my mind."

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. "So now we're both Jon, is that it?"

"You got it, babe."


End file.
